החטא הראשון
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|ימין|335 |Julia Russell (Angelina Jolie) a mail order bride arrives to Cuba to wed Luis Vargas (Antonio Banderas). When Luis looks at her he asks her if she was Julia because the photograph presented to him of Julia was different. She admits she was Julia indeed and the photograph sent to him was of another woman and she did it purposely as she did not want a man to marry him because of how beautiful Angelina looked. Anyone would want to marry Angelina considering how beautiful she is. Luis is awestruck by Angelina's beauty. He looks at her pretty hands, her full lips, her smile, her eyes and realises how lucky he is to have such a beautiful woman as his wife to be. They then talk for a while regarding their backgrounds where Luis reveals that he is the owner of the coffee export house. The couple then make their way to Luis's mansion where the wedding between Angelina and Antonio was scheduled later that evening.px Original Sin is a 2001 erotic thriller film starring Antonio Banderas and Angelina Jolie. It is based on the novel Waltz into Darkness by Cornell Woolrich, and is a remake of the 1969 François Truffaut film Mississippi Mermaid. The movie was produced by actress Michelle Pfeiffer's production company, Via Rosa Productions. Plot Original Sin is set in the late 19th century Cuba during the Spanish rule, and flashes back and forth from the scene of a woman awaiting her execution by garrote while telling her story to a priest, to the actual events of that story. Luis Vargas (Antonio Banderas) sends for American Julia Russell (Angelina Jolie) from Delaware to sail to his country Cuba to be his mail-order bride. Julia alights from the ship, looking nothing like the photos she had sent prior to her voyage. Julia explains she wants more than a man who is only interested in a pretty face and that is why she has been deceptive—substituting a plain-looking woman's photo in place of her own picture. Luis also admits to a deception; he has been misleading her into believing that he is a poor clerk in a coffee export house, instead of being the rich owner of that coffee export house. On hearing this, Julia says that they both have something in common and that is that both are not to be trusted. But they assure each other that they would make efforts in understanding and trusting each other in life. Luis and Julia wed in the church within hours of her setting foot in Cuba. Luis falls passionately in love with his new wife. They passionately make love. Meanwhile, Julia's sister Emily has been trying to contact her, worried about her after such a long trip to a strange land. She sends an emotional letter to Julia asking about her welfare. Luis forces Julia to write back, fearing that if Julia continues to ignore Emily's letters, Emily will assume something terrible has befallen her sister and she might send the authorities to check on her welfare. Holding off as long as possible, Julia finally pens a letter to her sister. In order to assure that his wife has everything she wants, Luis adds Julia to his business and personal bank accounts, giving her free rein to spend as she pleases. Luis discovers that Julia has run off with nearly all of his fortune and then teams up with a detective, Walter Downs (Thomas Jane), hired by Emily to find her real sister Julia. Walter arrives from Wilmington and tells Luis that he would like to see Julia on the coming Sunday. Luis informs Julia about this and she gets upset. Emily arrives in Cuba and meets Luis and shows the letter Julia wrote to her. She informs Luis that he believes Julia to be an impostor and that her sister Julia may be dead and that the impostor may be working with someone. The two set out together looking for her. Luis finds Julia and discovers she is actually working with Walter and that he and Luis are staying at the same hotel. Luis believes she loves him and lies to Walter, but, when confronted, a fight breaks out and Luis shoots Walter. Julia coldly tells Luis to go and buy them tickets home, but the minute he leaves, Walter gets to his feet; he had loaded the gun with blanks. Julia appears to love Luis, but, Walter has too much control over her, so, she continues to work for him as she and Luis run off to live in secret with the supposedly dead Walter in pursuit. Walter turns out to be Julia (Bonny's) old lover and partner Billy. Luis throws away his promising future and opens himself to living a lie with Julia. One night, Luis follows Julia/Bonny and discovers Walter/ Billy is alive and that the two are still working together; she is apparently going to poison her husband that very night. He returns home and waits for her and when she arrives, he reveals that he knows about the plan, confesses his love for her once more and swallows the poisoned drink Though she tries hard to stop him. Julia flees with the dying Luis, with Walter close behind. They run into him at a train station; Walter is furious that Julia has betrayed him. As Walter holds a knife to her throat, Luis shoots and wounds him, with Julia finishing him off by shooting. Back in the mise en scene, Julia finishes her story and asks the priest to pray with her. The next morning the guards come to her cell to take her to her execution, only to find the priest kneeling in her clothing. In Morocco, Julia is watching a card game. She walks around the table occupied by gamblers—including Luis—and thanks them for allowing her to watch. As Julia signals Luis about the other players' cards, he begins telling them the story of how they got there. Cast Reception Original Sin was poorly received by critics. It currently holds a 12% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 91 reviews with the consensus stating: "Laughably melodramatic, Original Sin features bad acting, poor dialogue and even worse plotting." Film critic Roger Ebert gave the movie a positive review and said about Jolie's performance, "Jolie continues to stalk through pictures entirely on her own terms. Her presence is like a dare-ya for a man. There's dialogue in this movie so overwrought, it's almost literally unspeakable, and she survives it by biting it off contemptuously and spitting it out." Angelina Jolie was nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actress for her work in both this film and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, but lost the trophy to Mariah Carey for Glitter. Awards and nomination * Golden Raspberry Award: ** Nomination Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actress – Angelina Jolie References External links * * * Category:2001 films Category:2000s romance films Category:American crime drama films Category:American mystery films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Estudios Churubusco films Category:American remakes of French films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on romance novels Category:Films set in Cuba Category:American erotic films Category:Erotic romance films Category:Erotic thriller films Category:Romantic period films Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi Category:Film scores by Terence Blanchard